


Foam on the Waves

by ThatsMyJam (PaulAtreDeezNuts)



Series: Copper and Gold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Clearly I don't know what I'm doing but I'm having fun doing it, Crack, Creature Fic, HOW DID THIS BECOME SONGFIC, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Merms, Songfic, Torture, and now look where we're at, copper and gold au, fuck it's turned into a whole thing, gluten freeform, i don't want to have to gender my merms so they're merms, it's not graphic, just the names of curses and some screaming, mermaid au, the rest of the series has actual outlines and such, there was a shitpost, this wasn't planned so it's kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/pseuds/ThatsMyJam
Summary: Ron Weasley has managed to get his family cursed, turning himself, his mum, and his siblings into merfolk. They are the kindly rulers of an undersea kingdom due to the terms of the curse - and they are rich, safe, and beloved by their subjects - but Ron longs to return to the wizarding world and the whole family misses Arthur.Draco Malfoy has run away from the machinations of his family and joined the crew of a pirate ship, where his Slytherin ambition quickly earned him a position as captain. Malfoy loves the life he leads on the sea but finds himself lonely, surrounded by muggles who don't know his secret.Can a Weasley and a Malfoy come together to forge a better path?That question is answered in the form of REWRITTEN LYRICS TO EVERY FUCKING SONG IN THE LITTLE MERMAID YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME.





	1. Fathoms Below - Daughters of Triton - Part of Your World

[On the deck of a ship cutting through early morning fog a slim young man with loose blonde hair is climbing the rigging, the rowdy crew beneath him is singing, Greek Chorus style, about the story they’re about to be involved in.]

I’ll tell you a tale of the waves of the sea,  
And of pirates and merfolk, heave-ho -  
As strange and as different as lovers can be  
On shore and in fathoms below.

Heave-ho, heave-ho!  
On shore and in fathoms below!

A prince and a pirate all copper and gold,  
A rollicking tale to behold  
How they met and love joined their fates  
On shore and in fathoms below.

Heave-ho, heave-ho!  
On shore and in fathoms below!

[A sudden wind blows the fine blonde hair back from the young pirate’s brow. Draco Malfoy smiles as the clouds part, though his brows draw together as his eye catches an unexpected flash of red in the overwhelming blue of the ocean. The bright red interrupts the surface only for a moment, disappearing beneath the crest of the next wave.]

\-------------------------------------------------------------

[In a cozy cavern a family of red-headed, merfolk are singing as they cavort and toss shells to one another, having a grand time]

Oh we are the children of Molly,  
Sea Queen who loves us and raised us well – 

Percy  
Bill  
Charlie  
George  
Ginny  
Fred

And the youngest brother, whose legs are now gone,  
He got us all cursed to be merfolk, that Ron!

[The mer-siblings and Molly look around the cavern but Ron is missing. They shrug and go back to chatting, swimming, and sporting around.]

\---------------------------------------------------------------

[Ron is in a kelp forest, surrounded by thick strands of seaweed and cushioned and raised by a bed of the stuff. He is twenty feet below the surface, staring longingly at the open air.]

Look at the sky,  
Isn’t it clear?  
Wouldn’t you think that I’m happy here?  
Now that I’m prince wouldn’t you think  
I’ve got everything?  
Deep in the sea  
How can it be?  
I’m now everything I wanted to be?  
Special and rich wouldn’t you think,  
Ron, he’s got everything

I’ve paid for my mistakes already,  
I shouldn’t have to suffer anymore  
I’ve trapped my family here with me,  
Oh to be free, to stand tall on the shore – 

I want to be where the wizards are  
I want to cast  
Wingardium Leviosa  
Stir up a potion  
And how I’d love to fly  
Being stuck here with fins isn’t much fun  
And so long without magic  
Makes me want to  
(hate to say it) cry.

Up where they charm,  
Chart moon and sun,  
Up where so much magic is done –  
Wish I could be,  
Careless and free,  
Part of that world.

Why did I make  
Such a mistake  
Above the waters?  
How long should I pay  
For one awful day  
That got out of hand?  
When I was on land  
I just wanted to save my father –  
Trapped my mother  
And my brothers  
In a kingdom of sand. 

I’m ready to go where the wizards go  
Hold another wand  
And make some magic –  
Start a fire and hold it  
Don’t let it burn!

When’s it my turn?  
Wouldn’t I love  
To walk once more up above?  
Out of the sea,  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world.

[Ron is distraught and letting himself drift back to the seafloor. Arms wrapped around his torso, crying unseen tears that immediately are lost to the saltwater that makes up his world. Fred and George swim together out of the kelp where they have listened to their brother’s lament. They catch his arms and whisk him away to a bright grotto to cheer up their little brother by hatching a plot to help him find his way home.]

(to be continued)


	2. Under the Sea - Part of Your World Reprise - Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys hatch a plan that goes horribly awry for Ron but at least Lucius gets a villain song out of it.

[Fred and George have seated Ron on a rock in a colorful grotto, surrounded by coral and bright fish. Ron’s siblings have coordinated a Busby Berkeley style water ballet to tell him there’s a chance for them to be wizards again.]

[Fred and George Singing]  
You’re our favorite little brother  
But you made a big mistake  
You helped to save our father  
From a most dreadful fate;  
You kept him from being murdered  
By Lucius Malfoy’s hand  
And since none of us were murdered  
We’ve got to help you plan!

[All Siblings Singing to Ron]  
Undo the curse!  
Undo the curse!  
Your eyes are dimming  
As you keep swimming,  
Couldn’t be worse!  
We’ve never seen you look so down  
So let’s flip that frown around  
By overturning  
Your subject of yearning  
Undo the curse!

[Ginny Singing]  
There was just one condition  
For saving dear father’s life;  
It was the transmutation  
Of his kids and his wife  
But Malfoy was overlooking  
The thing that can change our fate  
He was so busy crowing  
That he didn’t set a date!

[Bill singing to Ron, all siblings sing in parenthetical sections]  
Undo the curse!  
Undo the curse!  
We’ve met Malfoy’s terms now  
Let’s make him squirm now  
And be wizards first!  
If we find a special amulet  
It’ll undo the bastard’s net  
At least that’s just my thoughts  
From working at Gringotts  
Undo the curse (Undo the curse)  
Undo the curse (Undo the curse)

[Twins]  
The amulet that we need  
Will help to get us freed  
Eventually (Eventually)  
But Malfoys they can be clever  
We can’t wait until forever  
We’ve got to find it  
Before he can hide it  
To Undo the curse!

[Charlie]  
The item is in hiding  
In a cave ’neath the waves  
Lucius is vicious  
We’ve gotta be brave.  
Its magic is tragic  
A foul ploy by Malfoy  
That might swallow your soul  
[Percy, with a very deep voice](Yeah)  
The price of the crisis -   
If you take it we make it  
But failing is dying;  
If you drop it can’t stop it  
We’ll fall and we’ll shiver  
Starting to wither  
And we’ll never get home  
[All] NO!

[All, with twins harmonizing the parentheticals]  
Let’s undo the curse! (Undo the curse)  
Undo the curse! (Undo the curse)  
We’ll stage us a cave-in  
Where the object is hidden  
And get it for sure (Get it for sure)  
What has he got? A tryant’s hand,  
We’ve got our brother and a plan.  
No room for error here,  
Lest he bring terror here  
Undo the curse!  
Ronnie can do it,  
We always knew it,  
Undo the curse!  
He’ll get to the surface  
With the help of us  
Retrieving the necklace  
As we say “heck yes”  
To emerging as wizards,  
Shiver me timbers,  
Let’s undo the curse!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ron is tremendously cheered by this good news and looks over the information Bill has gathered about how Malfoy cursed the Weasleys – Fred and George are gathering oddly-colored bubbles and Charlie is convincing a disconcertingly large octopus to follow them on the next stage of their journey. Ginny is very calmly sharpening a very large knife. As his siblings prepare to go on their mission, Ron looks up to the barrier between sea and sky, grinning in his belief that he’ll soon return to his life from before.]

What would I do  
To go back to my life?  
How much would I pay  
To walk alone freely?  
What would I give to be  
Once again Me?

What of my friends?  
Do they miss me?  
Do they regret that I’m trapped in the sea?  
Or am I gone,  
Forgotten so long,  
Not part of their world?

What of my life?  
What of my fate?  
Shall I be free of this trap made of hate?  
I’ll make myself free  
And I will be  
Part of that world!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Lucius Malfoy’s magical underwater estate is a chain of caverns where air and water mix – the Weasley siblings have staged cave-ins and explosions and all manner of distractions, but Malfoy anticipated an attack. He is in the cavern with the amulet that could save the Weasleys. As Ron swims up to where the amulet is kept a gate clangs shut behind him. Ron is able to grab the amulet and fling it through the gate, where Ginny catches it and swims away to gather her brothers as fast as she can]

You know I thought we had an understanding;  
What was it that you simply didn’t get?

My good young man, what do you want,  
What more from me  
I kept your miserable father alive  
And my generosity is a font

I admit that I didn’t expect any gratitude,  
I know my reputation is, well, a bitch  
But you’re a strain upon my patience  
And I’m not inclined to kindness  
You will pay, repent, and there’s a hitch  
To this  
Because you know I know a bit of magic  
A talent I always have possessed  
Dear young man you now must suffer  
And writhe and cry out under  
The sadism with which I’ve been so wholly blessed (Delightful)

[Lucius casts Wingardium Leviosa and lifts Ron into an enormous black cauldron – there’s no heat under it but as Malfoy magically lifts it upstairs and further into his keep Ron realizes that he can’t escape from it – he would drown in the air before he could get back to the water and his family can’t come for him]

Poor unfortunate wretch,  
Alone, afraid!  
You thought to double cross me  
After I’d made such a deal  
And in your flesh  
Alone shall I be paid.  
Poor unfortunate wretch  
I’m glad you failed  
Now I’ve got you in my cauldron  
Crying “Lucius, let me be”  
And will I let you  
That ship has sailed.

Now it’s happened once or twice  
That someone’s virtue is a vice  
And they’re stuck with just the offer that I gave  
But I prefer deals that you can break  
Because then with one mistake  
I’ve got a lying cheat I can enslave

Lucius: And do you know why?  
Ron: Because I broke the contract; your terms can turn me thrall  
Lucius: And it was all your choice, wasn’t it?  
You had the option to play nice  
And follow your contract but you decided to be a hero  
Ron: But your terms didn’t set a term!  
Lucius: Whose fault is that? You were so eager,  
So happy to give yourself up  
Ron: But you took my family too  
Lucius: And they can go; they can’t break a deal they didn’t make  
They were just a bonus, Hah!

[Lucius has reached his chambers, a high, wide room with a large balcony overlooking the ocean. He waves his wand and transfigures the cauldron into a huge fish bowl]

Now it happens that I don’t enjoy a lot of blabber  
But a companion who’s silent is a bore  
So dear boy I’d much prefer if I never heard a word  
And showed you screaming is what I’ll use you for.  
Come now, don’t be frightened by your station  
I’m sure you’ll fill your role the best you can  
If you moan or if you yell   
I plan to make your life a hell  
And remind you you’re my goldfish, not a man.

You poor unfortunate wretch,  
Go ahead now  
Make some noise  
I’m a very busy wizard and I haven’t got all day  
I don’t need much  
Just find your voice!  
You poor unfortunate wretch,  
It’s sad but true  
You reached for more than you deserved  
You have to pay the toll  
Shout and then you catch your breath  
I own your life and soul,  
Imperio, Crucio – your newest friends,  
Your suffering my goal  
You poor unfortunate soul!

To watch how you suffer  
Is all that I want to see –  
Pertrificus Totalis  
Crucio Maximus  
Howl for me!

Lucius: Now, scream!  
Ron: Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah!  
Lucius: Keep screaming!  
Ron: Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah!

[Lucius tortures Ron until he passes out and drifts to the bottom of the fishbowl. After slowing his breathing and fixing his hair, which has come undone as he cast brutal spells at the trapped merman, Lucius descends the staircase away from his chambers. Beyond the walls of the room a ship can be seen approaching the balcony that hangs from the window – a grappling hook catches on the bannister framing the projection and Draco Malfoy climbs into the room, coming to pillage some of his father’s enormous store of wealth. He is stopped in his tracks by the sight of the huge enclosure and the exhausted, pained creature within. He never got along with Ron in school but Draco recognizes his face and is shocked by his strange form – and saddened as he knows the kinds of things his father finds entertaining. Draco lays his hand on the glass and simply watches the sleeping redhead as he tries to get his bearings.]


	3. Les Poissons - Kiss The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter that is based on the songs from The Little Mermaid. 
> 
> When I started writing this fic it was a crack thing based on a tumblr joke so I didn't have any plans for it, it was just freeform and I wasn't thinking about the logistics so there's plenty of stuff that is contradictory and doesn't make sense or isn't answered (wait, they were cursed but it can be broken by some random amulet? Why would Lucius accept Ron in exchange for Arthur - he hates Arthur!? Where are Harry and Hermione? Are we going to find out anything about Draco?)
> 
> There's going to be a final chapter that fleshes this all (or at least most of it) out in prose. It's not going to be the same style at all, but hopefully it'll be fun and answer some questions.

[Draco seems overcome by emotion – as he sings Ron wakes and takes stock of himself and joins in his song.]

Is it Ron, is it Ron?  
Is he man or poisson?  
Has he become a fish?  
He’s still quite the readhead  
And he looks to be skin and bones,  
Ah mais oui, I didn’t know he was a dish!  
Is it Ron, is it Ron?  
Am I really far gone?  
Is he cleaving my heart in two?  
I’m all torn up inside  
And fit to be tied  
Over the horrors my father can do.

[Ron, initially startled by Draco’s presence, is soothed by his sympathy]  
Your father had my father in debt  
All false but with evidence quite complete  
So to ensure Luc’s terms were met  
I gave up my freedom and skin  
But through his damned avarice  
He drew my whole family in  
And kept us in his service.  
And now I’ve lost my one chance!  
How on earth could I miss  
A goal such as this?  
Now my prospects are drab –   
My family is free  
So now there’s just me  
To suffer at his hands.

[Draco’s eyes are narrowing, he is infuriated by his father’s disregard for other people’s lives and freedom.  
I’ll cut off his head,  
Make him wish he was dead  
But not till your freedom’s secure  
Because I’m falling for you  
And it’s all I can do  
To help you out, dear Ron,  
Au Revoir!

[Draco swings out the window, leaving a stunned and blushing Ron behind. The sun goes down and comes up, Lucius has tortured Ron again and fallen into a fitful slumber when Draco’s ship appears at the balcony once more – soon the Weasleys are jumping over the railing, led by Draco. The recovered amulet has worked and all the siblings are wizards once more, who come in wands blazing to free their brother.]

[Draco]  
There you see him,  
Trapped against a glassy bowl?  
Freeing Ron must be our goal  
We’re lost without him!

And I don’t know why,  
But I’m dying to try,  
I wanna hold him near.

[Ginny]  
Ron, my brother,  
You’re so brave and you’re so true  
We’d all be lost without you  
You saved us my brother

But it’s sad to say you’re now trapped that way,  
The amulet is gone I fear.

[Ron]  
Oh don’t say it  
My oh my   
I think I’m gonna cry  
And drown in my tears

I can’t believe it  
That’s too bad  
But Ginny don’t be sad

I’m still your brother here,  
Yes I’m still right here.

[Twins, creeping up on Lucius Malfoy asleep in his bed before casting red light]  
Now’s the moment  
While the monster is at rest  
This will be for the best  
There’s no use denying

Just say the word  
Let’s make our voice heard  
We’ve got to kill him here, yes that’s clear

[Lucius, stunned awake by the twins’ spell]

Oh you bastards  
I now must die  
I can’t fake or try  
I can’t live I fear

You damn Weasleys  
Can’t be had  
It’s a shame you weren’t born bad  
You could have been kings here  
[Lucius dies]

[Ron]  
Hold me, Draco,  
I’m shaking and I’m scared  
I am so ill prepared  
To live my life here

I can’t help it  
I’m a sea king now  
I’ve got to rule some how  
But I’m trapped here.

[Draco, holding Ron]  
You’ve got me now  
You don’t have to be alone  
I’ll help you to deserve your throne  
And keep you near

[Draco and Ron to one another]  
Are we lovers?  
What’s this feeling deep inside?  
I don’t want to have to hide,  
There’s nothing to fear

Oh darling don’t be sad  
Just go on and hold my hand  
And hold me near  
Darling don’t be sad  
Just go on and hold my hand  
And please hold me near,

Darling don’t be sad,  
Nothing more can be bad,  
Just go and hold me near.

[The shocked Weasley siblings are watching the nearly-as-shocked Ron and Draco embrace over the lip of the giant fishbowl. Fred and George jump up, whooping, just delighted that their little brother doesn’t look sad for once. Ron and Draco look to one another and smile shyly, before leaning into each other in a warm, gentle kiss]


	4. Epilogue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Weasleys were cursed and where we're going from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic initially started as a joke based on a tumblr post and my basically unbreakable habit of writing inappropriate lyrics for Disney songs. It has turned into something else.

Ron swam in and out of the shadow of the Imperator. He was unwilling to ask where the ship had come from and where it had gotten its name but suspected Draco would tell him eventually. For now he’d have to be patient, just like he was patiently waiting for Draco to return from the payment office in the port.

Well, perhaps “patiently” was pushing it. He was flipping his bronze tail in irritation, diving and circling. He was uncomfortable this close to muggles in his current state.

He was briefly surprised when an apple splashed into the water next to his shoulder but recovered quickly and snatched it up, biting in and enjoying the stark contrast between the sweet fruit and the bitter saltwater. If you’d told a teenage Ron that he’d someday love the taste of the ocean itself he’d have said you were mental.

“All right,” he called up to Draco, who was settling onto the pier above Ron and munching on his own apple.

“No,” Draco said. “Do you want the good news or bad news first?”

Ron’s face fell. “Bad, of course. You always get the bad first so you’ve got something to fall back on.”

Draco sighed, cast a privacy charm, and leaned down, stretching out a hand to Ron where he bobbed above the surface. Ron, no longer worried about being spotted by muggles, surged up and grasped the offered arm, pulling himself up to the dock and nearly pulling Draco into the water. Draco steadied himself with his other hand and hauled Ron up until he could reach the rough planks. When he had seated himself Draco reached out and took his hand again.

“There’s nothing else that will break the curse,” he whispered. His cold grey eyes turned away from Ron but his hand tightened its grip. “The spell that Father cast was a nasty bit of blood magic. He had crafted it over the years to trap your father – from the day they fought in the bookshop Father plotted against him.”

“But it was supposed to kill him – not transfigure us into mermaids and grant us rights to a sea kingdom – if we shifted the intent of the curse that much surely we can break it completely.”

Draco snorted, and squeezed Ron’s hand harder.

“Have I ever told you what a truly atrocious wizard my father is?” Ron shook his head. “When you lot were all calling me pointy in school it hit close to home. I was pointy. I was healing.” Draco chuckled “we had a family portrait painted when I was five and I didn’t look properly imposing so Father cast a spell and told me to ‘look sharp.’ It was like he had transfigured me into an axe. It took nine years before the effects were totally reversed.”

Ron attempted to look sympathetic but only held it together for a moment before a smile broke through. Draco shrugged ruefully.

“The painting had to be completed from a reference photo. Father was furious.”

“Well we should be all right, then,” Ron said. “If Lucius was such a terrible wizard there should be some way to undo his spells.”

“Ron, did you ever pay attention in transfiguration? What happened when you turned your rat into a furry teacup?”

“He ended up being a murderer and traitor but I hardly see what that has to do with paying attention in class.”

“Stop joking. What happened was that McGonagall had to change him back. Because if you had tried the cup might have exploded or turned inside out or turned into poison but it almost certainly would have killed the rat.”

“So we get help. McGonagall can help.”

Draco sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. “I wish it were that simple. We’d need McGonagall and Flitwick and every DADA professor along with Snape and maybe even Binns. And it still wouldn’t change things. My useless, awful father managed to put together the most overwrought spellwork that anyone has ever seen and did so in the least stable way you could imagine. We’re lucky it didn’t kill your family when they activated the amulet.”

Ron shifted on the dock. He liked the warmth of Draco next to him but could feel his own weight pressing down, as well as a growing fear that he would live with that weight forever.

“But that’s mental, how could he have crafted such a destructive spell if he was as incompetent as you say?”

“Because my grandfather had no morals and an extensive library. Father collected blood from your father during their scuffle in Flourish and Blotts. He went hunting through Grandfather’s collection and managed to cobble together a blood magic binding spell, a delayed wasting spell, a cursed amulet that happened to also be the seal for a powerful undersea kingdom, transfiguration, and revival charms.”

“What was all of that supposed to do?”

“I think it was supposed to trap your father in the sea kingdom beneath our manor and starve and restore him repeatedly until his body couldn’t take it anymore and died. It seems like the kind of thing my father would do.”

“Then how in the hell did this happen?” Ron growled, gesturing to the sleek tail he so badly wished was a pair of skinny, freckled legs.

“Father didn’t fix the curse. He meant to direct it at your father specifically but accidentally bound it to anyone with the Weasley name, which is why it transferred to you and your mum and siblings when you knocked your dad away from Lucius’s curse. But the fool didn’t set a duration either – with the revival and wasting spells he needed to either set a term for the spell to end or set it to last forever. That’s why retrieving the amulet broke the curse for your family – it was enough people with the name and the blood, and people who had suffered long enough under the intent of the curse, that the spell considered itself fulfilled.”

“The spell just figured it was about done then, eh? Decided to have a bit of a lie down?”

“Dark magic is… let’s say temperamental. You have to be full of anger and hate to cast cruciatus. These kinds of spells rely on intent more than a lot of the silly wand-waving we learned at school. The spell felt your family together – the blood that bound it – and it felt that they had suffered, which was why the curse was cast, the whole purpose, so it ended itself. Intent met. Job done. No need to keep wasting the magical energy.” Draco carefully pulled a folded cloth out of his pocket and lifted away the edges until Ron could see the amulet inside, shattered into a dozen dull pieces instead of the whole, shining oval of volcanic glass he had seen when he and Ginny retrieved it. “And when the spell was ended the stone that fed its power wasn’t needed anymore. Underneath the magic it was only rock, and now its magic is gone.”

Draco folded the cloth over the sad little crumbles it held and turned to look to Ron. His cold grey eyes were bright with tears, his pale cheeks flushing with suppressed emotion.

“The magic is gone, Ron. There’s no charm to counter, no curse to block, no cast to end. The amulet is shattered and my father is dead. We can’t undo this.”

Ron looked from Draco’s hands to his eyes, taking in the tiny lines of worry etched in the corners. He felt heavy and lost and awful. He was struggling to gulp air, his scales were starting to dry out, the sun was too bright. He leaned forward and shoved himself off of the dock, sinking immediately beneath the waves to be hidden in the dark water of the harbor.

“Ron!” Draco shouted, scrambling to his hands and knees to peer more closely into the shadows, “Ron, I’m –”

But before he could finish Ron’s head broke the surface. He pushed aside damp copper hair and smiled wanly to Draco.

“So what’s the good news? You did say there was good news, right?”

The answer came as the sound of feet running on the deck of the Imperator, and half a dozen faces grinning down at him from the railing. Fred, George, Charlie, Neville, Hermione, and Harry were standing improbably on Draco’s ship, looking for all the world as though they were ready to sail to the ends of the earth.

“The good news is that you’ve done the impossible before,” Draco said, “and the better news is that you don’t have to do it alone.”

Ron felt his heart trip and his breath catch. He wouldn’t be abandoned, he wouldn’t be left behind. He was cherished and glowing like a ring of copper wrapped in a cord of gold. He laughed and surged up to the dock once more, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him into the cold water in the shadows of the ship. Draco sputtered with indignation but let the scowl on his face be soothed away by a kiss from his lover and the promise of their next great adventure.

 

 

The End

 

 

(To be continued, no idea when I'm going to be starting the next part, but the next part will be part of a longer work that's more like a proper novel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's time to start worldbuilding. This fic as a whole will probably be rewritten in a more streamlined, storybook way and serve as the introduction to upcoming fics in what I'm going to call the Copper and Gold AU. For time and setting basically imagine that everything from the series happened, like, 300-ish years earlier. Everyone still went to Hogwarts and the war was a thing and there was conflict between all the characters that there was in canon but it's pirate times and everyone gets to wear nice open blouses and thigh-high leather boots. Does that work?


End file.
